


morning after

by magnificentbirb



Series: crowns, gods, and kings [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff, M/M, MAMA Inspired, and cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentbirb/pseuds/magnificentbirb
Summary: Wooyoung corners a certain suitor from the House of Ares for a... Talk.
Relationships: Choi San/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: crowns, gods, and kings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094216
Comments: 36
Kudos: 106





	morning after

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe how fluffy my brain has become with this au.
> 
> i'll try to dig into some more politics and peril again eventually, but for now, please enjoy this silliness that i honestly just couldn't get out of my head.
> 
> this will make more sense if you've read "for the kingdom" first; it takes place a few weeks after that story ends.
> 
> enjoy~!

Wooyoung taps a fingernail against the side of his mug, claimed from one of Yeosang’s fancy sets almost three years ago. Steam rises from the tea within, curling into dancing patterns in the early morning light shining in through the portholes of the _Mist_ ’s galley. Wooyoung lifts the mug, takes a sip of tea, and winces as he burns his tongue.

He’s been up for about an hour now, his anxious brain waking him much earlier than usual. The _Mist_ is quiet, most of the crew having disembarked to take advantage of the food and entertainment available in the nearby seaside town, with the remaining crew members still asleep. Jongho was still snoring when Wooyoung slipped out of their shared cabin about twenty minutes ago, and Wooyoung also remembers seeing the snuggled down lump that was Yeosang, buried beneath blankets and dead to the world.

Wooyoung is tempted to eat breakfast, but he feels like it might ruin his cool image if his quarry enters the galley while he’s shoveling meat into his face, so instead he just taps at his mug of tea, jostling one knee and keeping a sharp eye on the door to the galley.

He’s studied the habits of the House of Ares over the past few weeks, and particularly the habits of _this_ member of the House of Ares. He knows that the warriors tend to wake early, and that _this_ warrior likes to have a strong morning cup of coffee, which he usually fetches for himself quietly, when he ends up on the _Mist_ , just an hour or so after sunrise, right about… 

Wooyoung hears soft footsteps just outside the galley, and the corner of his mouth curls up into a wolfish grin.

_Now._

Hyunjin steps into the galley, dressed casually in light trousers and a billowy shirt that Wooyoung recognizes as one of San’s. His light hair is pulled back into a messy bun, and Wooyoung spies at least one love bite on his neck. Hyunjin doesn’t spot Wooyoung at first, instead yawning and rubbing a hand over his face as he heads directly for the hearth, over which hangs the kettle Wooyoung used to heat the water for his tea. It’s only once Hyunjin notices that the kettle is already steaming over the coals that he pauses, realizing he isn’t alone.

Hyunjin turns, his eyes widening when he catches sight of Wooyoung already sitting at the table, slumped in Hongjoong’s tall-backed chair, one hand tapping against his steaming mug, the other pillowed beneath his chin.

“Good morning,” Wooyoung says, enjoying Hyunjin’s clear discomfort.

Hyunjin stands frozen near the fire, a rabbit caught in a trap, which Wooyoung finds a bit hilarious, considering Hyunjin is known to be one of the deadliest warriors in the House of Ares. Hyunjin does not, however, look like he’s ready to flee, and Wooyoung appreciates that; it shows a level of dedication that might let Hyunjin escape the morning with his pride.

“Good morning,” Hyunjin says, cautiously.

“Come sit with me,” Wooyoung says, using a foot to push a nearby chair away from the table, wooden legs scraping along the floor, jarringly loud in the early morning quiet.

Hyunjin narrows his eyes first at Wooyoung, then at the chair, but he takes the seat, straight-backed and calm.

“Did you have a nice night?” Wooyoung asks, aiming to sound as pleasant as possible.

Hyunjin’s hand automatically twitches to the love bite on his neck, fingertips brushing the spot before he lowers his hand to his lap, fingers flexing.

“I did, thank you,” he says. “And you, did you sleep well?”

“Mm,” Wooyoung hums, tapping his finger against his mug, _clack-clack_ ing against the porcelain. “I did. Probably slept a bit more than you, though.”

Hyunjin flushes, his cheeks and ears turning a pretty pink. Wooyoung smiles at him, biting back a gleeful cackle.

“I’m guessing you know why I want to talk to you,” Wooyoung says.

Hyunjin folds his hands together in his lap, fingers laced. “You’re worried about San.”

“San can take care of himself,” Wooyoung says. “He’s an adult, and he knows what’s best for him, and he could probably kill you, if you pissed him off enough.” Wooyoung leans forward, knowing that he’s leaning into light that will cast impressive shadows along his face, making his eyes gleam. ( _So what if he planned this? He needs to make a statement._ ) “Even so,” he continues, lowering his voice, “San is ours. He is a pirate and a high ranking member of the House of Hades before he is your lover. I want you to remember that there are very dangerous people who love Choi San with their whole hearts, and if you hurt him in any way, they will come for you.” Wooyoung pauses for effect, watching Hyunjin’s face; Hyunjin keeps his expression shuttered, but Wooyoung can see the way his hands clench in his lap, the muscle that jumps in his jaw. “If you hurt him, I will flay the skin from your bones, and that will be a mercy compared to what a certain pirate captain or, gods forbid, sorcerer will do.”

Wooyoung enjoys watching that statement sink in. He knows that the House of Ares are not frightened of the crew of the _Mist_ anymore, not like they might have been before their alliance, but it’s still gratifying to remind Hyunjin that he’s sitting on the flagship of the House of Hades, surrounded by pirates, less than a ship’s length away from the deadliest sorcerer in the kingdom.

“I understand your concern,” Hyunjin says, carefully. “And I assure you, I have no intention of hurting San in any way. I want him to be safe and happy just as much as you do. I swear on my honor.”

Wooyoung sits back in his chair, watching Hyunjin for a few moments of uncomfortable silence. He takes in Hyunjin’s straight shoulders, his hands folded tightly in his lap, the earnest gleam in his eyes. 

“You like him for more than just sex, don’t you?” Wooyoung says.

Hyunjin’s gaze doesn’t waver. “I do.”

“And you’re not planning to just run off with another pretty face when the chance arises?”

“Wooyoung, I don’t think you understand just how out of character it is for me to become this attached to someone outside my House,” Hyunjin says, his voice low. “This is… new. And a bit nerve wracking. But I can promise you that I’m very fond of San, and have no plans to stop seeing him, unless he asks it.”

Wooyoung taps his mug again, three times, and then lets out a sigh.

“Okay. I believe you,” Wooyoung says, turning away to take a sip of his tea, but he doesn’t miss the way Hyunjin unclenches, his shoulders slumping.

“Good,” Hyunjin says, a bit breathless. “Are we done, then? Do you mind if I…?” He trails off, gesturing towards the kettle still hanging over the coals, and Wooyoung waves a hand in permission.

“You know where the coffee is, right?” he says.

“I do, it’s—oh.” Hyunjin cuts himself off, and Wooyoung glances over to see Hyunjin crouching down and reaching out to pet one of the ship’s cats: Puff, so named by Seonghwa because when she was a kitten, she looked like nothing but a fluffy gray puff of smoke. Puff twines herself around Hyunjin’s ankles, purring so loudly that Wooyoung can hear her from across the galley.

“There’s no loyalty in cats,” Wooyoung grumbles, glaring at Puff as she arches her head into Hyunjin’s hand.

Hyunjin shoots Wooyoung a grin over his shoulder. “I thought we’re good now.”

“For now,” Wooyoung says. “But consider yourself still on probation. Trust needs to be earned, and San is too important for me to take that lightly.”

“Fair enough,” Hyunjin says, giving Puff a last scratch behind her ears before he rises to fix himself some coffee. “How many cats do you have on this ship, anyway?” 

“Too many,” Wooyoung says. “And as soon as we name them, Seonghwa-hyung gets attached, so they have to stay.”

“Is that why I’ve heard Hongjoong yelling at someone called ‘Dumbass’ late at night?”

“Ah yeah, Seonghwa loves that cat,” Wooyoung says. “At least partly because that cat hates Hongjoong.”

“Incredible,” Hyunjin says.

Puff, meanwhile, peers at Wooyoung, who sticks his tongue out at her, and then she turns her fluffy long tail to him and pads over to the doorway, where she yowls a greeting to San, tousle-haired and sleepy, who stoops to scoop her into his arms, burying his face into her wispy gray fur. Sharp dark eyes meet Wooyoung’s from over the cat’s head, and Wooyoung sends his best friend a winning, innocent smile. 

“Are you two bonding?” San says, his voice still a bit rough with sleep.

“Of course we are,” Wooyoung says, getting to his feet with his mug in hand. He caught the way Hyunjin looked at San, standing sleep-rumpled and soft in the galley doorway, and Wooyoung would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t see the adoration there. Wooyoung’s job here seems to be done, so he supposes he might as well give them some privacy, and maybe catch a few more hours of sleep himself.

“And you’re being nice?” San asks Wooyoung as Wooyoung approaches the door.

Wooyoung pauses beside San, putting on an affronted face. “I’m always nice.” He tickles Puff’s chin and then leans in to place a quick kiss on San’s cheek, which makes San smile. “Be good,” Wooyoung says, and pats San’s butt as he leaves the galley, letting the exasperated laugh of his best friend carry him out into the cool, dim hallway, leaving San with his smitten warrior.

The warning was given. Now all Wooyoung had to do was trust.

*

**Author's Note:**

> yes they have ship cats. yes seonghwa insists that they name them all. yes he is adorable.
> 
> please leave kudos and a comment, if you enjoyed it~!
> 
> you can also find me on twitter~ ♡
> 
> [main account](https://twitter.com/aintitnifty) | [writing account](https://twitter.com/magnificentbirb)


End file.
